Sólo a terceros
by Placeba
Summary: Después él comprendió, tardíamente, pero lo hizo. Todo era tan simple como no saber apreciar lo que se tiene, hasta el momento que se pierde. Pansy/Draco. Viñeta.


_Hola! Esta noche traigo un pequeño relato acerca del fandom de HP, del cual -y sin querer- cada día me hago más fanática (: Me inspiré en dos canciones puntuales, "No surprises" de Radiohead y, claro está, en "Sólo a terceros" de Panda (de ahí viene el titulo), por lo que la pareja inmediatamente se me vino a la mente y cayeron como anillo al dedo (: La segunda canción lo dice todo, además de explicar la relación que a estos dos les interpreto, sencillamente, me encanta. _

_Saludos._

**_Hydrae._**

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_Sólo a terceros_

Draco Malfoy la observó sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia. La vio con otros ojos, incrédulo y desconcertado al saber que no estaba frente a una clase de ilusión, a una de sus insulsas bromas ni mucho menos un teatro barato. Pansy Parkinson y él estaban allí, uno frente al otro en medio del salón de su departamento, y por más que lo reprodujera en su subconsciente -repentinamente en blanco-, ese delgado y brillante anillo si rodeaba el dedo anular de la mujer.

De entre todas las situaciones irrisorias que podría imaginarse, ésta, sin dudas, se llevaba el primer lugar con creces.

―Fue sorpresivo ―dijo ella.

La tenía delante de él y seguía pareciéndole una vil mentira, mucho más si para sus estándares aquello rayaba con lo anormal, inclusive resultaba indignante que viniera un día cualquiera y le dijera semejante noticia a quemarropa. Pese a todo lo indiferente y frío que se mostrara, Draco quería escuchar explicaciones que sabía jamás llegarían. Para empezar, Pansy no tenía por qué justificarse siendo que, cabalmente, no hacia nada fuera de lo razonable, asimismo como que lo de ellos no era nada más que algo casual y sin compromiso, pero Draco era una persona tan mezquina que ignoraba apropósito las razones, que inclusive él, conocía a la perfección. La palabra amistad seguía siendo una incógnita para el hombre, y aunque Pansy siempre fue una amiga, era tan posesivo con lo que creía suyo que le exigía una no verbal fidelidad que ni siquiera él podía entregar y que jamás mereció poseer.

Si faltaba algo por aclarar, la mirada oscura de ella dejaba todo cuestionamiento zanjado. Era un hecho; Pansy se cansó de esperar algo que en absoluto ocurriría, decidió sentar cabeza y alejarse del círculo vicioso que ambos tenían. No era sano vivir en ese cómodo y consolidado vínculo que formaron con los años, aquella monótona rutina que no tenía indicios de evolucionar. Había llegado la hora de replantearse nuevas direcciones y de avanzar para evitar ser absorbido en los ridículos espejismos e idealizados anhelos para no confrontar esa verdad universal: Draco Malfoy no fue, es ni será para Pansy Parkinson, y sin embargo, Draco nunca imaginó que ella fuera la primera en dar tan trascendental paso, siendo el punto exacto donde, a su parecer, recae su esencial error.

―... la fecha será seleccionada pronto ―añadió de repente con su impasible calma, daba igual, él no atendía la burda conversación.

Era realmente ingenuo si creía que Pansy siempre iba a estar allí, en bandeja de plata para su disposición, tan sumisa y tan obediente como la primera vez.

Ella ya no era la muchacha embelesada y menospreciada por él; Draco ya no era el niño que se encolerizaba cuando no obtenía lo que deseaba. Eran adultos, Pansy era su mejor amiga y pronto se casaría dejando en el olvido los flirteos y relaciones sexuales que hasta hace sólo días atrás seguían teniendo. Su costumbre estaba quedando obsoleta de cuajo, tan rápido y tan directo que no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde había quedado la chica que siempre andaba pegada a él, rogando por su amor y por unos instantes de atención, y de dónde apareció la mujer hecha y derecha de ahora, resuelta y cien por ciento decidida que aparentaba haber tomado la determinación de su vida.

Probablemente así era... Y entonces Draco lo comprendió. Si le abandonaba, como estaba haciendo, era la muestra inequívoca de que ya no habría dolor en la vida de Pansy. Tal vez fuera falso o verdadero, pero ese era el más astuto y cordial final que pudo haber esperado. Pansy con un marido que le cumpla todos los caprichos y que quizás le diera el amor que él no pudo corresponder, y él, desperdiciando su vida en dar y recibir placer sin responsabilidades ni ataduras.

―... es absurdo, lo sé ―dijo ella con ese tono extraño que solía adquirir su voz al hablar con franqueza.

Pansy ya no era un secundario en su vida, ahora planeaba transformarse en el personaje principal de su propia historia, claro que una muy lejana de él.

En algún recóndito lugar de su mente, maldijo, tenuemente, pero lo hizo. Si bien iba contra toda su lógica y postura, Draco Malfoy quería escuchar en persona que ella se había hartado de aguardar una ambición irreal y quimérica. Por más insignificante y sin sentido que fuese, y a pesar del inesperado vacío que lo abrumaba, Draco necesitaba oír de sus labios rojizos que había perdido su amor, le urgía discernir que ella ya no le quería.

Quizá, sólo quizá así pudiera quedar tranquilo.

―Ciertamente espero tu presencia ―manifestó Pansy con una ligera sonrisa en el umbral de la puerta, preparada para irse de su casa y, de una vez por todas, salir de su vida.


End file.
